Historia de Un Amor
by Saori-Luna
Summary: tendrán que pasar muchos años para que ese afecto especial que Athena siente por uno de los humanos se haga realidad. ACTUALIZADO! Cap. 10 Y DESPUES DE TODO ESTO, QUÉ? gracias por los reviews!
1. Chapter 1

HISTORIA DE UN AMOR

CAP. 1 "EL DESEO DE UNA DIOSA"

Escrito por Saoriluna a.k.aSakuLuna 

En los días en que nuestra historia comienza, todo era esplendor en la Antigua Grecia, sobre todo en la hermosa ciudad de Atenas que celebraba las Panateneas, fiestas que se celebraban en honor a la radiante diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría: Athena.

A varios Kms. De allí, en la cima del Monte Olimpo, la propia diosa observaba con mucho interés las fiestas que se realizaban para honrarla, cuando a su lado apareció su padre, el todopoderoso Zeus:

-Veo que te interesan mucho las reuniones de los mortales, hija mía.

-Sí, papá, son tan diferentes a las de los dioses...

Con tan sólo 160 años, Athena era la más joven entre los Olímpicos1, y ya había tenido varias luchas con sus compañeros dioses por la forma en que estos trataban a los mortales. Ella aún no sabía por qué pero pensaba que los mortales no eran tan estúpidos como los otros creían.

-...me dejarías ir a verlas, papá?

-Bueno, creo que te lo mereces, después de todo son para ti.

-Gracias! –dijo la joven dándole un beso en la mejilla al soberano.

-Pero cuídate.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Athena bajó las escaleras del palacio apresuradamente y corrió a su habitación, donde decidió vestirse como una humilde esclava, y hechos los preparativos bajó a la Tierra.

La chica miraba embelesada los festejos de los atenienses, cuando por un descuido se tropezó con un hombre:

-Discúlpeme, por favor.

-Ten más cuidado, esclava.

El "caballero" se aproximó a Athena con la intención de castigarla cuando una mano se lo impidió:

-Oye, déjala en paz, no fue su culpa!

-No seas metido Ulises, esta pobre esclava se merece el castigo.

-Pues tendrás que golpearme primero antes de tocarla, Yeray.

Yeray se abalanzó sobre Ulises, pero este se agachó y lo evitó, aprovechando para darle un golpe en el estómago, Yeray trató de darle una bofetada pero como se había quedado sin aire sólo alcanzó a rasguñarlo, y viendo la situación se alejó murmurando:

-Como si una esclava valiera tanto la pena.

Ulises se acercó a Athena y le preguntó:

-Estás bien?

-Sí, pero tú, estás herido, déjame curarte.

-No es nada –dijo Ulises, limpiándose la sangre del rostro- cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es A... A... Adelaida.

-Pues mucho gusto Adelaida, mi nombre es Ulises. Eres nueva por aquí, cierto? Nunca te había visto

-Sí, sólo estoy de paso, por las fiestas.

-Claro, -comentó sarcástico- por las fiestas en honor a la gran diosa Athena.

-Tienes algo en su contra?

-A decir verdad no, sólo que creo que no debería dársele tanta importancia a alguien que no ha hecho nada por nosotros.

Durante el resto del día Ulises llevó a Adelaida por lo mejor de las fiestas y cuando estaba anocheciendo:

-Adelaida, quieres ir a cenar?

-Discúlpame, pero ya tengo que irme.

-Ya veo

-Muchas gracias por todo Ulises, has demostrado ser una persona de entera confianza y lo que me has enseñado no lo olvidaré, ni a ti tampoco –dijo Athena volviendo a su forma original de diosa.

-A... Athena.

-Te lo recompensaré –dijo antes de desvanecerse.

De vuelta en el monte Olimpo Athena contaba a Zeus los detalles de su estadía en la Tierra:

-Sabes papá, me di cuenta de algo muy importante.

-Y qué es, hija mía?

-Los mortales son seres muy especiales, que necesitan ser ayudados.

-Y qué los hace tan especiales?

Athena iba a contestarle a su padre cuando de pronto vio a una joven de largo cabello violeta y vestido blanco diciéndole a alguien: "Desde el punto de vista de un Dios, es posible que los humanos tengan una existencia estúpida y no respetable. Pero los humanos, cualquiera de ellos, tienen lo que se llama Amor. Por ese amor, los humanos pueden ser infinitamente bondadosos. ¡E infinitamente fuertes!"2. Cuando reaccionó se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de Zeus, y sólo atinó a responderle:

-No lo sé con certeza, pero me gustaría ayudarles.

-Y qué tienes en mente?

-Me gustaría estar con ellos cuando se encuentren en grave peligro, ayudándolos como diosa que soy.

-Está bien Athena, puedes ayudar al planeta entero si quieres.

-Y además...

-Además qué?

-Conocí a un muchacho hoy, es muy sensato y leal; me gustaría contar con él.

-Bueno, entonces cada vez que debas ayudar a los mortales esa alma estará contigo.

-En serio, papá?

-Sí, querida. Ahora ve a dormir, que cuando despiertes la Tierra necesitará de ti.

Después de esto Athena cayó en un profundo sueño, pasaron algunos siglos, los dioses griegos empezaron a ser olvidados, cuando...

Continuará.

Nota: Hola! Soy Saoriluna, y este es mi primer fanfic sobre Saint Seiya, lo escribí con el nick Sakuluna, los personajes originales de Masami Kurumada aparecerán en próximos capítulos. Aprovecho para agradecerle a Lady Cignus por colocar mi fic en su página, como ya saben, la visión de Athena es sobre la batalla final contra Hades, si quieren saber más vayan a esa sección en "La página del Cisne Hyoga", ¿comentarios, ¿dudas, ¿preguntas? Mi e-mail es Nos vemos en el próximo episodio.

1 Los principales dioses de la mitología griega que habitaban el Monte Olimpo: Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Artemisa, Apolo, Afrodita, Hestia, Atenía, Ares, Hefestos, Démeter, Poseidón y Dionisios.

2 Tomado de "La página del Cisne Hyoga" de Lady Cygnus. ( http/lpchyoga. 


	2. Chapter 2

HISTORIA DE UN AMOR

**CAP. 2 " UNA PRIMERA OPORTUNIDAD"**

**Escrito por Saoriluna a.k.a SakuLuna**

Corre el año 525 de nuestra era, la confusión reina en Roma pues los ejércitos bizantinos azotan el territorio, los ciudadanos sienten miedo por esta invasión, pero más que todo por la comandante Hilda.

**Hilda era una joven de 23 años reconocida por su crueldad con los habitantes de los pueblos que invadía, se decía que su ira sólo se veía calmada cuando Beda estaba allí para controlarla; Beda era su más fiel ayudante, y siempre procuraba que la guerrera no se excediera.**

**Esa noche había fiesta en el campamento pues el ataque a Sagunto, ciudad aliada a Roma había sido un éxito. Hilda miraba interesada el mapa para decidir su próximo ataque.**

**-Ajá! Aquí atacaremos mañana Beda – dijo señalando n lugar en el papel.**

**-Un templo?**

**-No, no sólo es un templo, es el santuario más rico de esta región, imagina todo lo que podríamos saquear.**

**-Pues aún así no me convence, es un lugar sagrado para esta gente, y ...**

**-Y nada, tú no me vas a enseñar cómo conquistar las regiones.**

**-Y, de pura casualidad, sabes a quién está dedicado ese templo?**

**-A una tal Minerva****1****, sabes que no conozco mucho sobre los dioses de este país.**

**Al día siguiente Hilda se encontró con una gran sorpresa en el templo, pues estaba fuertemente custodiado.**

**-Genial, no hay como una buena batalla para abrir el apetito.**

**Lo único con lo que ella realmente no contaba era con que al empezar a destruir el lugar encontraría algo más importante que cualquier tesoro.**

**-así que esta es la gran Minerva; veamos si puedes defenderte – dijo al cortar la cabeza de la estatua de la diosa con su espada, en ese momento un destello obligó a todos a cerrar lo ojos, y cuando los abrieron encontraron a Hilda mirando sus manos llenas de sangre.**

**-Hilda, qué pasa?**

**-Están llenas de sangre**

**-No es la primera vez que te pasa**

**-No, no entiendes, esta no era mi misión, yo debía ayudar, no arrasar el planeta.**

**-De qué hablas?**

**-No te das cuenta, yo era ella – dijo señalando la estatua, y tu deber era ayudarme.**

**-Pero eso es lo que he hecho, todos tus hombres te han jurado lealtad eterna, y yo siempre he estado contigo.**

**-No, no entiendes**

**De pronto una flecha atravesó el pecho de Hilda, haciendo que ella cayera sobre Beda.**

**-Deberías asegurarte de que tus enemigos estén realmente muertos – dijo el mercenario.**

**-Hilda?**

**-No te preocupes Beda.**

**-Todo estará bien, verdad?**

**-Sí, siempre y cuando me den una nueva oportunidad**

**-Estaré contigo**

**-Sí, lo sé y lo siento, siento todo el daño que hice**

**-Nosotros también la acompañaremos – dijo Herofilo, el mayor de los guerreros- le juramos lealtad eterna.**

**-Espero que las circunstancias sean mejores la próxima vez – dijo Hilda antes de morir.**

**Como ya se sabe el Imperio Bizantino ocupó los terrenos italianos y consolidó su fuerza en este país. Ahora Athena duerme nuevamente, esperando otra oportunidad para ayudar a la Tierra, y sabiendo que no sólo contará con la ayuda de Beda sino con la de todos aquellos que le juraron lealtad.**

**Continuará.**

**Notas: Hola de nuevo! Este es el segundo capítulo de 7 que tengo programados, espero que les haya gustado. Como saben, todos los personajes de este capítulo y el anterior son míos. El manga "Saint Seiya" es original de Masami Kurumada.**

**Si tienen alguna duda o comentarios escríbanme a Nos vemos.**

1 Minerva es el nombre que los romanos daban a la diosa Athena.


	3. Chapter 3

HISTORIA DE UN AMOR

**CAP. 3 "¿QUÉ ES ESTE SENTIMIENTO?"**

**Escrito por Saoriluna a.k.a SakuLuna**

Nos encontramos en el año 774 DC, en plena Edad Media, Carlomagno trata de unir Europa en un solo estado; en estos momentos uno de sus más grandes escuadrones está combatiendo en Lombardía para que los habitantes de esta región sucumban ante el poder de Carlos.

**-Sigan! No dejen a nadie, necesitamos apresar a la mayor cantidad de personas – grita Alejandro, el líder del escuadrón.**

**-Capitán!**

**-Sí, Antonio, qué pasa?**

**-Encontramos a una chica bajo las ruinas.**

**Efectivamente, bajo los escombros de una casa se encontraba una chica muy linda, de cabellos y ojos castaños.**

**-Quién eres?**

**-No quiere responder nada, capitán – le dice Ignacio, otro de los subalternos de Alejandro.**

**-Pues ya veremos si no responde. Oye tú, niña! Si no me dices quién eres tendrás que vértelas con mi espada – le gritó, mostrándole su arma.**

**Tal advertencia atrajo la atención de otros dos soldados, Gregorio y Felipe, quienes decidieron acercarse a ver qué hacía su capitán.**

**Cuando se dio cuenta que la niña no tenía intención de hablar, Alejandro levantó su espada y la dirigió hacia ella, entonces una luz emanó de la joven y encegueció a los guerreros, cuando pudieron abrir los ojos la joven estaba levitando envuelta en esa luz, y al notar tal aparición los 5 se inclinaron en señal de respeto.**

**-Mi nombre es Isabel, y soy la reencarnación de la diosa Atenía en esta época, ustedes son los 5 elegidos para liderar mis tropas y traer el orden al planeta.**

**Isabel descendió lentamente hasta tocar tierra y una vez allí le pidió a los guerreros que la llevaron a su campamento.**

**En la tienda de Alejandro, este e Isabel conversaban, o más bien él la estaba acribillando con preguntas.**

**-Así que eres una diosa?**

**-No exactamente, soy la reencarnación de una diosa**

**-Y cómo es que fuimos elegidos?**

**-Hace mucho tiempo, en otra vida, todos los que forman parte de tu pelotón juraron lealtad a Atenía y prometieron acompañarla.**

**-Pero cómo es posible?**

**-No lo recuerdo muy bien, tengo muy confusos mis recuerdos pasados.**

**Desde ese momento Isabel empezó a guiar a los guerreros en sus batallas, anónimamente, claro, porque no era bien visto que una chica comandara un ejército, sólo los 5 principales sabían la verdad, para el resto del ejército ella sólo era la diversión de alguno de los grandes, probablemente de Alejandro.**

**La verdad era que él e Isabel se llevaban muy bien y antes de cada batalla él le pedía que los protegiera y como regalo le otorgaba una de esas extrañas sonrisas que tanto confundían a la chica.**

**-¿pero qué es lo que me está pasando?**

**El día de la batalla final contra los lombardos Alejandro como siempre pidió la protección de la diosa, y salió confiado al campo de batalla, estaba seguro de la victoria; sin embargo, no todo resultó como él lo planeaba y tuvo que pedir refuerzos, durante un solo instante Isabel sintió un escalofrío en el campamento y decidió ir al campo. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como una espada atravesaba a Alejandro.**

**-Nooooooooooooo!**

**Isabel corrió dispuesta a proteger a Alejandro con su propio cuerpo, el guerrero lombardo, al ver que se trataba de una compatriota trató de salvarla, pero ella estaba tan obstinada en ayudar al enemigo que finalmente la atravesó con la misma espada con que había matado a Alejandro. En el momento en que sintió el duro metal en su cuerpo exclamó:**

**-Ahora lo entiendo, yo te amo- y murió abrazándolo.**

**El ejército de Carlomagno venció a los lombardos; estas y otras batallas hicieron que Europa quedara unida bajo un solo gobierno. Carlomagno fue coronado emperador por el Papa León III y mantuvo la unión hasta su muerte.**

**Continuará.**

**Notas: falta poco, falta poco!... para qué, bueno, en el próximo capítulo se sabrá la verdad sobre el destino de Athena; lo mismo de todas las notas, estos personajes son míos, míos, míos! Cualquier cosa ya saben mi e-mail Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

HISTORIA DE UN AMOR

**CAP. 4 "LA DONCELLA DE ORLEÁNS"**

**Escrito por Saoriluna a.k.a SakuLuna**

Corre el año 1425, Francia está siendo invadida por los ingleses y muchos aldeanos se ven obligados a dejar sus hogares; el país entero sufre.

**En una pequeña aldea al este una niña de 13 años asiste a misa, cuando escucha la voz de una mujer, proveniente de una de las estatuas:**

**-Pequeña Juana, pequeña Juana!**

**-Qué quieres?**

**-Debes prepararte, tienes una gran misión por cumplir.**

**-Quién eres?**

**-En el pasado me llamaban Athena...**

**-Juana, Juana!**

**-Eh?**

**La niña se despertó sobresaltada y a su lado encontró a su madre:**

**-Vamos hija, que la eucaristía ha terminado.**

**A partir de ese momento Juana recibió los mensajes de Athena que la preparaban para cumplir su tarea.**

**-Debes trabajar duro Juana, tu misión será grande, pero muy dura.**

**Aunque el alma inmortal de Athena estaba con Juana, ellas no eran una sola persona.**

**Un día el padre de Juana la llamó al comedor:**

**-Hija, creo que ha llegado el momento de pensar en tu matrimonio; un joven ha venido a solicitar tu mano y quiero que lo conozcas.**

**Cuál sería la sorpresa de Athena al ver frente a ella a aquel que la había acompañado antes, en su última vida, la diosa se había dado cuenta que lo amaba, pero ahora...**

**-Lo siento papá, pero no puedo casarme, ni con él ni con nadie, tengo una misión que cumplir.**

**Ya no era la muerte que los separaba, sino su propia voluntad.**

"**Mientras mi país esté en peligro, no puedo pensar en mi propia felicidad" – pensaba Juana.**

**Esa noche los borgoñones, aliados de los ingleses, atacaron la aldea; después de liderar la retirada de sus paisanos Juana partió a Chidon donde estaba establecida la corte de Carlos de Valois, auténtico heredero de la corona francesa.**

**Ambas, Juana y Athena, estaban comprometidas con su causa; la diosa había entendido, gracias a la mortal, la importancia de su labor.**

**Tras pasar la prueba que Carlos le había colocado como condición para recibirla, Juana se puso al mando del ejército, y dos meses después liberó la ciudad de Orleáns, que estaba sitiada por los ingleses. Tiempo después coronó en Reims a Carlos, ahora Carlos VII, rey de Francia.**

**Sin embargo, no todo era gloria alrededor de Juana, los ingleses estaban enojados con la doncella y en 1430 la hicieron prisionera.**

**-Quién eres?**

**-Juana de Arco, señor.**

**-Eres líder del ejército francés?**

**-Sí, señor.**

**-Cómo sucedió esto?**

**-Era mi misión, señor.**

**-Quién te dio esta misión?**

**-Las voces.**

**-Cállate! – dijo en ese momento Athena- podrían matarte si les hablas de mí!**

**-No me importa, mi país se encuentra unido ahora, y nada de lo que me pase podrá destruir esa unión. Mi misión ha terminado.**

**Juana fue acusada de herejía y brujería, y fue quemada viva en la hoguera. Mientras su cuerpo se deshacía en el fuego, Athena pensaba:**

**-Por qué ha renunciado a todo, al amor, a su propia vida por su patria? No lo comprendo, acaso es lo que yo debería hacer?**

**Ese es mi destino, mi verdadera misión?**

**A principios de este siglo Juana de Arco fue beatificada y luego canonizada, su muerte no fue en vano; considerada el símbolo de la unión espiritual de Francia, la doncella de Orleáns es uno de los mitos por excelencia de la historia francesa.**

Continuará 

Nota: me he demorado en hacer este capítulo, como 2 semanas, porque no sabía como abordar el tema de una santa; con esta historia no pretendo ofender a nadie, admiro la figura de Juana de Arco y la escogí como una de las posibles encarnaciones de Athena porque hizo lo que a mi parecer es la misión de la diosa, unir a un pueblo. Como se darán cuenta Juana es como la conciencia de la diosa, ella la ayuda a entender su misión, es así como Athena decide permanecer sola y no entregar su corazón a nadie, pero... YA ERA DEMASIADO TARDE.

**He decidido alargar esta historia un poco, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá un personaje muy conocido por todos nosotros que demostrará que los lazos de amor no los rompe el tiempo; espero que se den cuenta quién es.**

**Por ahora me despido; todas las sugerencias, comentarios, etc. mándenlos a **


	5. Chapter 5

HISTORIA DE UN AMOR

**CAP. 5 " ANTE EL PODER DE LAS OLAS"**

**Escrito por Saoriluna a.k.a SakuLuna**

Es en el momento del atardecer en que me reúno contigo, soberano de la luz, para rogarte por el futuro de mi pueblo; llevamos tres lunas huyendo de esa extraña gente de más allá del mar.

**Desde el momento en que desembarcaron en nuestras costas no han causado sino problemas, puedo sentir en el viento el sufrimiento futuro, la selva se estremece bajo sus pies, y nuestros espíritus guardianes se indignan ante semejante atropello.**

**Noto el miedo de la tribu, están empezando a desfallecer; tenemos noticias de otros pueblos que han caído bajo el poder del blanco, y sé que no podremos resistir mucho tiempo.**

**¡Oh, soberano de la luz, ayúdanos!**

**Se ve tan hermosa postrada y orando por nuestro bienestar, desearía no tener que interrumpirla pero el líder blanco se acerca y tenemos que llevar ala gente a un lugar seguro**

-Princesa?

Es mi general el que me interrumpe, Gaica, mi fiel general, el líder de los guerreros, que ha estado conmigo desde la muerte de mi padre, el jefe de la tribu.

-Qué quieres Gaica?

-El hombre blanco, aquel al que llaman Cristóbal se acerca a nuestros terrenos, tenemos que huir.

Huir, no, eso no es lo que debo hacer 

-Instruye a la gente para que huya Gaica, manda a los mejores guerreros para que se escondan en las cuevas, tras la cascada.

-Qué piensas hacer?

-Es hora de enfrentarse al enemigo, no he retrocedido frente a las fieras, no lo haré frente a un humano.

-Él no es una persona normal, dicen que puede controlar las fuerzas del mar y el viento a su antojo.

-Yo también tengo dones especiales, si a eso te refieres. Es mi destino enfrentarme a él, entenderé si no quieres acompañarme.

-Lo he hecho desde la muerte del cacique, no te abandonaré ahora.

**Hace rato que ha salido la reina de la noche, la luna se pasea ya por la mitad del firmamento; puedo confiar en que mi tribu esté escondida. Con Gaica espero, tras la maleza, a que el blanco nos encuentre, ha tratado de convencerme para huir, pero debo enfrentar mi destino pronto, muy pronto.**

-Han estado por aquí, señor, al atardecer, o antes.

-Entonces no deben estar lejos, sigan buscando.

-No es necesario que busquen-digo- aquí estoy, soy la princesa Eclipse, líder de la tribu.

No puedo creer que lo haya hecho, se ha entregado al enemigo; veo que el blanco sonríe fríamente mientras clava sus ojos en Eclipse, luego ordena que nos apresen, me resisto pero ella va serena, con la mirada clara y el paso firme. Nos llevan a una tienda donde nos dejan a solas con el blanco.

-Así que tú eres Eclipse, no? Se dice que tienes el poder para controlar la tierra, es cierto?

-Nuestra tierra obedece a aquel que la ama-responde con dureza.

-Vaya, que fuerte eres, esa fuerza será sólo de espíritu. O también de cuerpo?

Se acerca mirándome a los ojos y con sus manos acaricia mi cuerpo. Gaica se agita.

-Déjala en paz!

-Este debe ser tu incondicional, aquel destinado a estar contigo; vamos Athena, revélate.

Ya es tiempo de enfrentarlo, mi apariencia cambia frente al señor de los mares.

-Te has escondido muy bien Athena, lejos del pueblo que te vio nacer.

-Mi deber es ayudar donde se me necesite.

-Zeus te busca, te llama a juicio por tus actos.

-Con gusto iré, después de terminar mi misión aquí.

-No me tientes Athena! Puedo acabar con todo esto en un segundo, piénsalo bien.

**-¿Quién eres?-atino a preguntarle, después que el hombre blanco ha salido.**

**-Soy Eclipse, princesa de la tribu Marwak y reencarnación del espíritu que cuida la tierra, conocida como la diosa Athena.**

**Mi misión es cuidar de este mundo.**

**-Y qué harás ahora?**

**-Si no me permiten ayudar, me someteré a la furia del señor de los océanos.**

**-Me parece que has tenido tiempo para pensarlo Athena.**

**-Ya te lo dije, iré a juicio, sólo después de terminar mi misión acá.**

**-Entonces tu misión acabará muy pronto. ¡Enciendan las hogueras, LAS DOS!**

**Él piensa que al ordenar la muerte de Gaica negaré lo que he dicho, pero el fuego que consume nuestros cuerpos, también inunda nuestras almas.**

**-Lo único que haces-digo-es unirnos más.**

**-Me las pagarás Athena! Arrasaré con todo el pueblo que quisiste proteger, el blanco reinará en esta nueva tierra, llamada AMÉRICA!.**

**Continuará.**

**Notas: Después de una temporada de vacaciones, ya estoy de vuelta; esta vez cambié mi estilo de narración, podría decirse que es un capítulo a dos cabezas ;). Ya casi llego a nuestra era y a los personajes originales de la serie, por lo pronto estos personajes son míos. Muchas gracias a Lucila por sus comentarios. Alguien más está leyendo este fic? Ya conocen mi e-mail: ; en el próximo capítulo veremos el regreso de Athena a Grecia y nos encontraremos (sí, otra vez) con más viejos conocidos. Nos vemos. **


	6. Chapter 6

**HISTORIA DE UN AMOR **

**CAP. 6 " DE NUEVO A CASA"**

**Escrito por Saoriluna a.k.a SakuLuna**

**Es un día típico en la soleada Atenas, cielo azul, un clima seco y ni rastro de nubes; tras la parte turística de la ciudad: el Partenón, los templos, etc., los caballeros de la orden del Santuario entrenan duramente y esperan la llegada de la diosa Athena.**

**Acerquémonos a dos de ellos, los caballeros de Libra y Pegaso.**

**-Y desde cuando dices que Athena ha estado reencarnando?-dice Pegaso.**

**-Desde los tiempos mitológicos.**

**-Y nunca ha aparecido en Grecia?**

**-No**

**-Y por qué habría de aparecer aquí esta vez?**

**-Dicen los antiguos maestros que Zeus está enojado con Athena y la ha llamado a su presencia.**

**-Por eso es que al Santuario lo manejan otros dioses.**

**-Sí**

**-Y si Athena aparece tendremos que protegerla de Zeus, cierto?**

**-Eso creo.**

**En ese momento se escucha una fuerte explosión en los límites de la Orden; los caballeros corren a ver y encuentran a un joven con armadura dorada, atacando a una chiquilla de unos 15 años. El caballero de Pegaso interviene a su favor ocasionando la ira del joven.**

**-Retírate caballero, yo soy Poseidón, dios del mar y actúo bajo las órdenes de Zeus.**

**-El padre de los dioses no ordenaría la muerte de una inocente.**

**-Sí lo haría, si es su hija.**

**Libra y Pegaso se miran estupefactos, no puede ser que esa niñas sea Athena, entonces otro personaje aparece.**

**-Vaya tío, parece que has hecho un buen trabajo, pero se te ha olvidado algo.**

**-Qué quieres Ares?**

**-Yo controlo el Santuario de Athena, y esta niña está bajo mis dominios.**

**-Tengo órdenes de llevarla ante Zeus.**

**-Yo lo haré!**

**Poseidón se marchó furioso del lugar dejando a la niña con Ares y los caballeros, sorprendido, Libra le pregunta al dios de la guerra:**

**-En realidad la llevarás con Zeus, es sólo una niña.**

**-Es mi deber, Zeus ha estado esperando por ella desde hace más de 200 años, sin embargo, no se la dejaré en bandeja de plata.**

**Diciendo esto Ares se acerca a la chica y se arrodilla ante ella.**

**-No tengas miedo pequeña, acaso no me recuerdas?**

**La niña duda un poco, y luego le toma la mano.**

**-Eres Ares, no?**

**-Sí, y tú eres mi hermana consentida, bien que lo sabes Athena.**

**Un brillo cubre a la joven, quien después de un momento luce como si hubiera despertado.**

**-Ares!**

**-Bienvenida a tu hogar, hermanita!**

**-Qué es lo que suceda? Por qué nuestro padre me busca?**

**-Poseidón y otros dioses lo han envenenado en tu contra, y ahora piensa que no has cumplido con tu deber.**

**-Debo arregla este malentendido.**

**-Tendrás que esperar un poco primero.**

**-Veo que has cuidado bien de mi Santuario.**

**La mirada de Athena recorre el lugar y tropieza con los caballeros, la joven retrocede enmudecida.**

**-Tú, tú eres...**

**-Soy Yaten de Pegaso, princesa.**

**-Y yo Dohko de Libra, su santidad.**

**-Caballeros-interviene Ares-será necesaria su ayuda para que Athena pueda llegar a Zeus, sin embargo, no deben avisar aún al resto del Santuario. Es hora de retirarnos hermana.**

**Ares encamina a Athena hacia la habitación del Maestro, mientras los dos caballeros les observan asombrados.**

**-Qué piensas, Yaten?**

**-Es muy hermosa**

**-QUÉ?**

**-Eh, disculpa, creo que nos enfrentaremos a algo terrible.**

**En los aposentos de Athena, Ares le pregunta a su hermana:**

**-Es él, verdad?**

**-Quién?**

**Vamos Athena, ni soy tonto, ni nací ayer, ese es el mortal del que estás enamorada.**

**-Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Los rumores vuelan, hermana, y sobre todo entre los dioses, qué piensas hacer con él?**

**-Por ahora nada, primero he de arreglar el problema con mi padre.**

**Pasaron dos semanas en las cuales Athena se entrenó para la guerra, y llegado el día, ella, Ares y los caballeros de Libra y Pegaso subieron al monte Olimpo.**

**Continuará.**

**Notas: bueno, qué les puedo decir? Esta es la primera vez en la historia en que dejo una época para más de un capítulo, bueno, eso es porque se trata de la última encarnación de Athena antes de ser Saori Kido, y en ella pasaron cosas importantes. En el próximo capitulo veremos la primera lucha contra Hades, y contra otros dioses. No se lo pierdan.**

**Por cierto, Dohko de Libra, es personaje original de Masami Kurumada, el resto de personajes son míos. Algún comentario, ya saben donde pueden dejarlo: **


	7. Chapter 7

HISTORIA DE UN AMOR

**CAP. 7 " UNA PROMESA, LA ESPERANZA DE UN AMOR."**

**Escrito por Saoriluna a.k.a SakuLuna**

Majestuoso, sobre los territorios griegos, se levanta el Monte Olimpo; en los tiempos mitológicos, los helenos no se atrevían a subir hasta su cima, por temor a los poderosos dioses que allí habitaban. Ahora, casi 18 centurias DC un curioso grupo recorre el monte; una chica escoltada por tres caballeros sube sin temor por el territorio sagrado.

-Bueno hermana-dice uno de los hombres- hasta acá puedo acompañarte. Te estaré esperando en la cima.

-Está bien Ares, muchísimas gracias.

-Tengan cuidado, el camino no será fácil-dijo Ares y se desvaneció a la vista de todos.

Los jóvenes y la chica siguieron subiendo la montaña hasta llegar a un valle saturado de rosas, y escucharon una voz cristalina cantando entre ellas. En unos instantes la música cesó y una hermosa mujer empezó a aparecer.

-Cierren los ojos!-les advirtió Athena a los caballeros.

-Hola hermanita! Cómo estás?

-Hola Afrodita! Nos permites pasar?

-Pues a decir verdad no debería, Poseidón me dijo que tendría que impedir que llegaras hasta Zeus, pero no creo poder.

-Por qué?

-Tus caballeros están guapísimos Athena, y no me atrevería a lastimarlos ni con una de mis rosas.

-Entonces...?

-Sigue adelante Athena, pero ten cuidado, no creo que los otros sean tan amables como yo- y también se desvaneció.

-Ya pueden abrir los ojos.

-Qué fue todo eso-preguntó Yaten, el caballero de Pegaso.

-Afrodita.

-La diosa del amor?

Athena lo miró, era sólo una coincidencia, pero escuchar la palabra amor de sus labios era desconcertante. No había querido traerlo consigo, pero después de una charla con Ares, él la había convencido. Recordaba perfectamente cómo se habían separado en las últimas oportunidades, pero tal vez ahora...

-Athena?

-Es mejor que sigamos, queda mucho por recorrer.

Hacia el medido habían caminado algo más que la tercera parte de la montaña, y decidieron descansar en una pequeña cueva.

-Aún nos queda más de la mitad del recorrido-empezó a decir Dohko de Libra, pero se detuvo al ver a Athena tomando agua ayudada por Pegaso- qué sucede.

-Es sólo que mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado a estas alturas.

Entonces se escuchó una voz que retumbó en todo el lugar: " Si no estás acostumbrada a las alturas tal vez deberías descender al inframundo", y se abrió una grieta tragándoselos a todos.

Cuando Athena abrió los ojos, ella y los caballeros estaban atados en cruces, listos para ser sacrificados.

-Mi pobre y pequeña Athena! Tuviste que haber hecho enojar demasiado a Zeus para que no quiera verte.

-Hades! Ni siquiera sabes por qué me odia mi padre?

-Yo sólo cumplo con ayudar a mis hermanos, Athena!

-Tú y yo nunca hemos luchado, déjame seguir!

-No lo creo, la reencarnación de una diosa se vería bastante bien en mi Panteón.

En el momento en que Hades se disponía a atacarla, algo increíble ocurrió, las cuerdas que sujetaban a Athena se rompieron y la joven cayó al suelo.

-Pero qué demonios?

-No apoyo el uso de armas Hades, pero si me obligas con gusto las usaré- Dijo Athena, mientras las espadas de la armadura de Libra liberaban a su caballero y al Pegaso.

-Me las pagarás, maldita mocosa.

Hades se abalanzó sobre Athena dispuesto a eliminarla, pero en una milésima de segundo una barrera la cubrió, y lo siguiente que siguió el dios fue el impacto del acero sobre su cuerpo. Athena, también sorprendida, cayó al suelo con un cuerpo sobre ella.

-Yaten!-gritó la joven conmocionada.

Dohko se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo del caballero de bronce.

-No podemos hacer nada, princesa!

-Mientes, no, suéltame!

-Tenemos que irnos, Athena, es peligroso.

Sin sabe cómo, Athena se encontró de nuevo en la superficie caminando...

-No quiero seguir-dijo entre lágrimas.

-Ya casi llegamos, no puede desistir.

-No debí haberlo traído conmigo.

-No es culpa suya.

-Cómo puedes decir eso?

-es el deber de todo caballero Athena, le juramos lealtad, y estamos dispuestos a morir por usted.

Entonces...

-Así que la pobre niña llora por la muerte de su amado, qué patética te has vuelto Athena!

-Hera!

-Así serás de débil que ya ni tu padre te cree.

-Poseidón y tú le han estado metiendo cuentos a mi padre!

-Y no sabes qué fácil fue. Ahora me las pagarás mocosa, por todos los desprecios que me hizo tu padre por TU culpa.

-Athena-dice Dohko- falta poco, yo me enfrentaré a ella, CORRA!

La joven obedeció pero...

-Adónde crees que vas, muchachita?-dijo Poseidón atrapándola.

-SUELTAME!

-Esta vez no te vas a escapar.

-Deténganse!- gritaron en ese momento dos voces, eran Ares y Afrodita.

-No vas a impedir que Athena vea a mi padre y le diga la verdad-dijo el dios de la guerra colocándose frente a Poseidón.

-Y de ninguna forma dañarás a este guapísimo hombre, vieja bruja- dijo Afrodita colocándose entre Hera y Dohko.

Hay un segundo de suspenso, los dioses empuñan sus armas cuando...

-Deténganse todos!

-Padre!-dice Athena y cae a los pies de Zeus.

-Athena, hija mía, qué bueno es tenerte en casa!

Athena lo mira con cara de WHAT?

-No me estabas buscando, padre?

-Yo? Para nada.

-Con tu permiso, padre-dice Ares- Poseidón, Hades y Hera han atacado a Athena, supuestamente bajo tus órdenes, porque no había cumplido su misión en la tierra.

-PERO SI YO NUNCA HE DICHO ESO, POSEIDÓN, HERA, EXPLÍQUENSE!

-Este, pues, tú sabes...

-Este, sí, bueno...

-ESAS NO SON EXPLICACIONES, DESAPAREZCAN DE MI VISTA! Athena, hija mía, te juro por el Río Estigia1 que haré lo que me pides para compensarte este daño.

-Hades mató a la persona que más he amado padre.

-Ah, sí, el tal Ulises, cierto? Pero hija, sabes que ni siquiera yo puedo revivir a los mortales, a no ser que sea algo muy especial, sin embargo, podrás estar con él en tu próxima encarnación en la tierra, lo prometo.

-Gracias, padre.

Athena y Dohko volvieron a la tierra, donde la diosa mantuvo la paz, en los años correspondientes a su encarnación.

Continuará.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, ahora sí Zeus se metió en la grande, cómo rayos va a conseguir que Athena y Ulises (en nuestro tiempo Seiya) estén juntos, eso le pasa por abrir la boca. En fin, lo veremos en los próximos capítulos; alguien se ha preguntado que sintió la pobre Saori, al ver morir (sí, otra vez!) a la persona que más amaba, bueno, yo sí, y en el próximo capítulo tendremos la respuesta. Hades, y Dohko de Libra son personajes de Masami Kurumada, los demás son míos, como ya (hace mucho, mucho tiempo) lo vengo diciendo. Si tienen algún comentario ya saben mi e-mail: Nos vemos en la próxima ocasión! Bye.

1 Uno de los ríos del Averno, cuando algún dios juraba en su nombre tenía que cumplir es promesa, como fuera.


	8. Chapter 8

HISTORIA DE UN AMOR

**CAP. 8 "MI SECRETO"**

**Escrito por Saoriluna a.k.a SakuLuna**

_Desde que era niña aprendí a estar sola, a convivir con la frialdad de los demás; sí, era una mocosa insoportable, pero por algo dicen que todo lo que haces lo tienes que pagar en algún momento._

_**Cuando recuperé mi identidad como Athena, recobré también todos sus recuerdos, y sus sentimientos; ahora podía entender por qué desde pequeña me había sentido tan unida a Seiya, cómo no entenderlo, si habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntos. Pero él no lo recordaba, era sólo un mortal. **_

_**Durante todas nuestras batallas, mi preocupación ha sido especialmente para él, porque conozco su terquedad, por eso ahora que me enfrento a la misma muerte estoy tranquila porque pude evitar que nuestro destino se cumpliera, al menos por ahora.**_

**-Muere Athena!**

**-Saoriiiiiiiiii!**

_No, no puede estar sucediendo esto, Seiya, por favor, no te vayas, no te das cuenta que sin ti estaré realmente sola..._

**-Saori...**

**-Seiya, por favor, no te esfuerces, tenemos que salir de esta.**

**-No...**

**-Sí, lo haremos juntos, resiste Seiya, tu hermana te está esperando.**

**-Nunca pude decírtelo antes...**

**-Entones no lo digas ahora, puedes hacerlo más tarde.**

**-No Saori! Escucha, desde el momento en que usé por primera vez la armadura de Sagitario, lo recordé todo, recordé que había jurado estar siempre contigo...**

**-De qué estás hablando?**

**-sé que tú también lo recuerdas Adelai...**

**-Seiya, Seiya!**

**-bah, otra insignificante vida perdida**

_**cómo se atreve a decirme eso...**_

**-Te has dejado infectar por la insignificancia de los humanos Athena, por eso morirás.**

- "Hades, ¿Conoces el Amor?" le pregunta Athena.  
- "¿Qué?" pregunta Hades.  
- "Desde el punto de vista de un Dios, es posible que los humanos tengan una existencia estúpida y no respetable. Pero los humanos, cualquiera de ellos, tienen lo que se llama Amor. Por ese amor, los humanos pueden ser infinitamente bondadosos. ¡E infinitamente fuertes! A pesar de que eres un Dios, no se te permite castigarlos porque no conoces el Amor."

**Hades se rehúsa a seguir escuchando y la ataca. Él quiere mostrarle que el Amor no puede ayudar a nadie. Los Santos rompen sus esferas y se apresuran a proteger a Athena. **

**- "¡¡No lo dejen atacar a Athena!" **

**Hades los ve. **

**- "¿Qué? ¿Qué es ese cosmos de ellos? ¡¡No lo puedo creer! Que haya fallado en matarlos... ¡Que sus cosmos me superen!" dice Hades.  
- "¡Es el Amor, Hades! ¡¡Un poder gigantesco que tienen los seres humanos! ¡El poder del Amor hierve desde el origen de la vida!" **

**Athena lanza su báculo a Hades y, con ayuda del cosmos de los Santos, lo atraviesa. **

**De regreso en la Tierra...**

**-Tienes razón Seiya, ahora lo recuerdo todo, incluso una promesa que muy pronto tendrá que ser pagada.**

**Continuará **

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Falta poco! Falta poco! ) Espero que hayan disfrutado mi adaptación del final de Saint Seiya, todos los personajes son de Masami Kurumada, y la escena final fue tomada de la traducción del manga de Hades en "La página del Cisne Hyoga".Muchas gracias a Lady Cygnus por permitirme usarla. Cualquier sugerencia y/o comentario escríbanme a la próxima!**


	9. Chapter 9

HISTORIA DE UN AMOR

**CAP.9 " POR FIN JUNTOS!"**

**ESCRITO POR SAORILUNA A.K.A SAKULUNA**

Ha pasado ya una semana desde la muerte de Seiya, los demás santos de bronce han regresado a la Tierra, y los santos dorados han sido honrados en el cementerio del Santuario, sin embargo, Athena aún no ha aparecido ante sus caballeros, desde su salida del mundo de Hades ha permanecido en el cuarto del Maestro, tan sólo recibiendo la visita de las amazonas Marín y Sheena.

**Era ya de noche en Grecia, cuando una sombra se deslizaba sigilosamente en el camino a Star Hill, era la figura de Saori Kido.**

**-Mi querido padre, creador y soberano de todos los dioses, tu hija Athena te necesita, preséntate ante mí, OH grandioso Zeus!**

**De repente un rayo de luz descendió hasta la colina, permitiendo la llegada de Zeus a la Tierra.**

**-Mi hija favorita, Athena, qué te ha sucedido que imploras angustiada la ayuda de tu anciano padre?**

**En ese momento Saori cayó al suelo donde empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras decía:**

**-Me lo prometiste, me dijiste que esta vez no me dejarías sola.**

**Entonces Zeus comprendió lo que le pasaba a su hija y dijo abrazándola:**

**-Mi niña, así que todo se debe a la muerte de ese joven.**

**-SI PAPA!-estalló la joven diosa- POR QUÉ CADA VEZ QUE RENAZCO DEBO ENCONTRARME CON LA PERSONA QUE AMO Y DEBO PERDERLA?**

**-Pero hija...**

**-La última vez me prometiste que me dejarías llevar una vida normal con él, y vengo a reclamar por lo mío, la presencia de Athena ya no es necesaria, y puedo renunciar a la promesa que hice de no amar a nadie. Tienes el poder ahora para revivir a Seiya, por favor hazlo.**

**-Siento haberte prometido esto hija, sabes que va contra todas las reglas de los dioses, sin embargo...**

**Antes de terminar con su frase, Zeus procedió a abrir un hoyo en la tierra, del cual emergió el cuerpo inerte del caballero de Pegaso.**

**-Adelante hija, puedes regresar con la persona que amas.**

**Saori se aproximó y tomo el cuerpo de Seiya entre sus brazos, reanimándolo hasta que el joven abrió los ojos:**

**-Saori... qué pasó con Hades?**

**-No te preocupes por eso Seiya, ahora podemos estar juntos, -y susurrándole al oído- TE AMO.**

**Seiya se sorprendió ligeramente, miró a Zeus y luego a Saori, y finalmente le dijo:**

**-Yo también te amo.**

**Saori se inclinó un poco sobre el rostro del caballero, y este levantó sus labios hasta que se encontraron con las de su amada, y entonces por fin, tuvo lugar un suceso que había esperado muchas vidas para poder realizarse.**

FIN 

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Buaaaaaaa! Cómo me gustan los finales felices. pero no crean que este es el final, todavía falta el epílogo, eh, cómo creen que será la vida de nuestra pareja en un futuro? Bueno, para la próxima tendrán la respuesta.

**A alguien le gustó mi historia? Alguien la leyó? Por fa, no olviden mi e-mail de mí muy pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

HISTORIA DE UN AMOR

**EPILOGO**

ESCRITO POR SAORILUNA A.K.A SAKULUNA 

Han pasado 10 años desde la batalla contra Hades, y el mundo se encuentra en completa paz; Athena, es decir, Saori Kido y sus caballeros viven tranquilamente.

**En la suntuosa mansión Kido se escuchan los pasos apresurados de dos personas; son pisadas suaves, como si no tocaran el suelo, pasos que se pierden al llegar al jardín.**

**-Mamá, mamá! Cory me está molestando**

**-Eso no es cierto, yo no estoy haciendo nada.**

**Los niños, ahora podemos apreciar que son gemelos, se cuelgan de la falda de una hermosa dama con expresión suplicante.**

**-Niños, cuántas veces les he dicho que deben comportarse cuando tenemos visitas?**

**-Lo sentimos, -dicen ambos bajando la cabeza-buenas tardes tía Marín!**

**-Buenas tardes! Carrie, Cory, cómo han estado?**

**-Muy bien, tía-dice Cory-.**

**Por primera vez vemos el rostro de la amazona de Águila; de piel blanca, y ojos azules, Marín lleva unos pantalones y una camisa del mismo color de sus ojos.**

**-Cómo los han tratado?-dice, mientras sienta a Carrie en sus piernas-.**

**-Mal tía, -dice la niña gimoteando-mi hermano no hace sino molestarme.**

**-Pero Cory, por qué molestas a tu hermana?**

**-Yo no la molesto, no es mi culpa que sea tan débil y se cansé rápido de jugar.**

**La pequeña Carrie empieza a llorar y esconde su rostro en el cuello de Marín, cuando de pronto...**

**-Admítelo Marín, tienes muy consentida a esa niña.**

**-Tía Sheena!-dice Cory mientras corre a su encuentro.**

**-Pues es lo mismo que tú haces con Cory-se defiende Marín.**

**-Tú que piensas?-dice Sheena mientras se acerca a la mesa con Cory en brazos- Saori? Saoriiiiiiiiii?**

**-Mmm? Ah, hola Sheena! Cómo estás?**

**-Qué te pasa? No te habías dado cuenta que había llegado?**

**-Lo siento, estaba un poco distraída-y al notar a los gemelos en brazos de las guerreras- espero que los niños no les estén dando problemas.**

**-Para nada, si son unos angelitos.**

**-Se quedan a cenar?**

**-Sí claro-dice Marín-.**

**-Yo también, y, dime, dónde está Seiya?**

**-No debe tardar en llegar.**

**Se escucha el sonido de una motocicleta, y en efecto, en unos momentos entra una en la mansión; los niños saltan y corren hacia ella gritando:**

**-Papá, papá!**

**Las tres mujeres se acercan también al recién llegado:**

**-Hola niños! Marín, Sheena, que bueno que vinieron! Hola Saori!**

**-Hola Seiya!**

**La pareja intercambia una significativa mirada...**

**-Y qué?-dice Sheena-no se piensan saludar?**

**Saori se puso roja como tomate, alegó que tenía que ir a vigilar la cena; Seiya se disculpó diciendo que iba a guardar la moto y dejó a los niños con las amazonas muertas de la risa.**

**-Tía Marín? Por qué a mis papás no les gusta saludarse en público?**

**-Bueno Carrie, eso es porque tus papás pasaron por muchos problemas para casarse, en realidad fue algo muy divertido.**

**-Nos lo cuentan?-dijo Cory muy interesado-.**

**-Esta bien, creo que tenemos tiempo hasta la cena.**

"**Un día su madre nos invitó a reunirnos en la casa de Aries, en Grecia; todos estábamos muy tristes porque habíamos perdido a muchos de nuestros amigos, incluyendo a su padre; cuando llegamos a la casa no vimos a nadie, así que avanzamos; a la salida se encontraban sus padres abrazándose, obviamente no se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, y cuando se los hicimos notar, se separaron rojos como tomates, como estaban hace poco.**

**Todos quedamos muy sorprendidos, no sólo por ver a Seiya, sino por verlo junto a Saori; aunque la mayoría podía sentir el cariño tan especial que había entre ellos, a tu madre le estaba prohibido entregar su amor a uno de sus guardianes, pero ella nos explicó que había obtenido el amparo de su padre, y por eso Seiya estaba vivo.**

**Al principio fue difícil acostumbrarnos, a donde quiera que íbamos ellos estaban abrazados, o tomados de la mano, incluso besándose, pero un día su tía Seika habló con ellos y desde entonces sus demostraciones de amor empezaron a ser menos públicas"**

**-Eso fue- dijo Seika asombrándolos con su llegada- porque es de muy mal gusto andar haciendo esas cosas en público.**

**-Hola tía!-dijeron los niños**

**-Hola Seika! Viniste a cenar?**

**-Sí, -y dirigiéndose a los niños- y Uds. No deberían preocuparse tanto por sus padres, a simple vista se nota que se aman.**

**Seika les indicó la entrada de la mansión desde donde Seiya y Saori bajaban tomados de la mano.**

**-Lo ven?**

**-Seika, Marín, Sheena, niños, a comer!-les gritó Seiya.**

**Todos se reunieron y pasaron al comedor; en el momento en que entraban dos figuras se materializaron en el jardín:**

**-Ahora es completamente feliz, verdad?**

**-Sí, papá, ves como no te equivocaste al concederles otra oportunidad?**

**Saori sintió una presencia extraña y se dio vuelta, justo a tiempo para ver a Zeus y Ares disolviéndose en el prado; sonrió y dijo:**

**-Muchas gracias, a ambos.**

**Y se reunió con su familia.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, qué más les puedo decir? Ahora sí se acabó esto, espero les haya gustado; por ahora estoy trabajando en una historia completamente After hades, pero no le he podido dedicar mucho tiempo por mis estudios, tal vez la vean en un par de semanas. Mientras tanto, no se olviden de mí, escríbanme: estaré feliz de responderles. Hasta una próxima oportunidad.**

Sakuluna 

**NOTA 2: Este fue el primer fic que escribí, hace ya casi 4 años, eso explicará los capítulos tan cortos, ya que por ese entonces, apenas estaba empezando. Agradezco a todas las personas que lo han leído aquí en y que han enviado sus reviews! Matta ne!**

**Saoriluna**


End file.
